


Everything is not what it seems

by MrsM



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Child Abuse, Depression, M/M, Violence, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsM/pseuds/MrsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West must reach an all time low in order for his friends and family to realize everything is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is not what it seems

"Wally!" The young archer's scream echoed through the whole cave. The speedster in question paled for a millisecond before shooting his best friend besides him a smirk. "The Wall Man has been called." He excused himself and ran full speed towards the source of the scream. In the kitchen, Artemis stood snarling with a crying Megan.  
"Whoa, what's wrong Megalicious?" Wally asked worried and immediately dropping his bravado act.  
"YOU! That's what's wrong! Why do you have to ruin everything?" Artemis yells attracting the rest of the cave's residents.  
"What did I do now?!" Wally replied offended. Robin, Zatanna and Aqualad shared confused looks while Superboy tried to comfort a distressed Megan.  
"You are a selfish and egocentric idiot. You ate all of Megan's food preparation for her Welcoming Party to her Martian cousin. She's been preparing that for the past week!" Artemis shouts while poking Wally in the chest. Megan is now sobbing and Super boy is glaring at Wally. Wally looked stunned. For the past two weeks he had been absent from the cave. His situation at home had resulted in a broken arm and a heavily bruised face. Sadly, he didn't have the same speed in healing as his uncle. That and the follow up beatings made it impossible for him to show his face around Central City and the cave for two weeks. Instead of addressing the archer, Wally approached the wiping Martian.  
"Megan I am so sorry, I didn't know." He was about to touch her shoulder when Superboy grabbed his newly healed arm and twisted it away. He yelped in pain and retreated back.  
"Do not touch her" Superboy growled menacing as ever. Wally had heard Superboy's menacing tone many times but besides on their first meeting it had never been addressed towards him.  
"Supes please I had no idea. I just came in for the first time in two weeks. I..." Whatever he was going to say was silenced by Artemis scoff.  
"Like that's an excuse. You would have eaten it regardless. We know you, when it comes to your stomach you care about no one else but yourself."  
"That's not true!" Wally exclaimed affronted once more.  
"Oh, so it wasn't you that ate Zatanna's birthday cake a month ago" Artemis says sarcastically.  
"I had forgotten about that. Actually, I think you have eaten all of our birthday cakes." Zantanna intervenes frowning.  
"Yeah, Wally, I mean you were late to our last mission because you stopped to eat nachos. We all nearly died, dude." Robin adds with arms crossed and a scowl.  
"I hate to say it kid but our friends are right. Your eating habits have become very inconvenient for the team." Aqualad finally says with slight regret.  
Wally looks at all of them in shock. Through his head memories of every time the team has tease him for his eating habits run amok. All this time he thought they were just teasing him, but now all those memories merge themselves with those of his parents and he feels like throwing up. They were right, he was an awful teammate, person and friend. He was an awful hero. A hero always puts others before himself. Maybe he could eat less, maybe it was all in his head. The need to eat couldn't be that strong, he was just too weak.  
"Miss M..." Wally tried again and Megan finally looked up at him. Her look crushed whatever was left of his heart.  
"I...I have to go find something for my cousin before tomorrow, I...I don't think I want to see you now." Wally stood there destroyed. For a moment he thought Robin was going to help him but his best friend just said "Wally, maybe you should leave and come back later." Finally crushed, Wally took one more look around and sped out of the mountain.  
\----------------------------------------------------YJ-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kid Flash, please stop eating and run ahead to our destination. We will catch up with sphere”  
“Ever since you did that stupid science thingy, we have been force to live like beggars”  
“KF! That’s disgusting. You couldn’t wait until we got out of the robin-cycle to eat that stupid candy bar?”  
“It’s your fault we can’t pay the bills. You eat enough to feed a small country. Your father works hard for his money and he can’t enjoy any of it.”  
“Wally, where are the cookies I made for Conner?”  
“Hey, West! What’s wrong? Do your parents not feed you at home?”  
“Kid Flash? We should call you Kid Pig, I mean, how gross do you have to be to wake up in the middle of the night for pizza?”  
Laugher, Disgust, Anger and Beatings hunt Wally as he tries to sleep. His parents, classmates and friend’s angry, mocking and disgusted faces fill his dreams. He turns and tosses all night while silent tears escape his eyes. He had to fix this. He couldn’t continue messing up everything around him. Eating is meant to do until satisfaction not gluttony. Millions of people died every day of hunger. Surely, he could stand eating like a normal human being. His stomach would eventually adapt and so would his metabolism. With that in mind, he woke up to start his day. Turning off his alarm, he carefully walks out of his room and towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower he starts his chores. He picks up the numerous beer cans, chips bags and cigarettes from the living room and kitchen. Afterwards, he quickly swipes the floor and starts cooking breakfast. Its 6:00 am when he finally hears his parents waking up. Cursing and remembering his resolve, he only shoves two pieces of bacon and an egg into his mouth and leaves for school before his parents come into the kitchen. By the time he arrives he is so hungry that his head is spinning. The morning classes are a blur and by the time the bell rings for lunch he is about to faint. He eats the portion of lunch given to him and regretfully denies seconds dismaying the nice lunch lady. The afternoon classes are better to take in but by the time school’s over he is hungry enough to eat a lunch made by the trickster. Instead of going to the cave, he decides to go home in an effort to not impose in Miss M’s welcoming party. He thanks the gods when he finds his house empty. He resists the urge to raid the kitchen and instead stumbles into his bed. He wakes up three hours later to his father’s shout.  
“Boy!” His dad screams. Immediately he stands up, only to get dizzy and fall on the floor. With a groan he pushes himself up and stumbles towards the kitchen. There his parents are waiting with furious faces.  
“Where’s our dinner?” His father snarls. Wally feels like face palming himself. When he decided to skip dinner, he forgot to cook for his parents.  
“I am sssorry, I to…totally forgot.” In a second his father had him by the throat against the wall. You mean to tell me that after I break my back working to keep that bottomless pit of yours fed, you decide to take a nap!” He flinches when his father punches him in the gut. He expects it but it always catches him of guard.  
“You are worthless!” His dad yells, kicking his ribs.  
“Why did God gave me such a pitiful and ungrateful son?” His mom sobs in the background. After the 30th kick, he finally passes out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
The vibration of his cellphone in his pocket wakes him up hours later. A glance out the window tells him it’s almost ten o clock. He groans and after almost two minutes finally manages to lean himself against the wall. He opens his phone to see he had two new messages from Dick.  
Rob: “Hey dude, where are you? You are missing out on a great party.”  
Rob: “KF, are you there?”  
With great effort he manages to reply, “I’m fine” Immediately, Dick replies.  
Rob: “You sure? You have not texted me all day.”  
“I’m sure” He answer back while silent sobs rock his body. He wants to text ‘Please Dick, help me.’ But he has mess up too much lately to ask for help.  
Rob: “Well come over then.”  
“Can’t. Too much homework. You guys have fun” And with that he turns off his phone and finally breaks down.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
His last beating resulted in a couple of broken ribs and a swollen lip. Therefore, he had to skip the cave and Central City for another week. Normally, this would sadden and anger him. However, at the moment, he thought it would be best to acclimate his stomach for his new eating habits before risking messing up another mission. Therefore, even though his face and ribs healed in a week, he asked Batman and Flash for another free week with the excuse that he had finals. Dick texted him to come as soon as possible because Kaldur and Conner were awful at videogames and Uncle Barry wished him luck on his exams and that was it. The first week of his new eating habits had paid off. He had manage to eat only three times a day and a normal portion each time. The dizziness and feeling of throwing up became a constant but he was sure that soon it would go away. At the middle of his second week his resolve was put to a test. While alone at home, a package arrived from his Aunt Iris wishing him luck on his exams. It was a box of chocolate cookies. His hunger and headache were so bad that before he knew what was happening he had eaten all the cookies. He felt so ashamed that he had a breakdown. Sobbing and with the screams of his parents and friends in his mind, he puked all of his stomach contents into the toilet. After that incident he decided that he needed to star over and asked for two more weeks, thankfully no other infractions were committed. In his childish glee of succeeding at eating at what the world established as normal behavior, he failed to notice the alarmingly fast rate at which his body was losing weight. His face was sunken and pale, he ribcage was glaringly visible and his normally joyful red hair had become dull. After a whole month, he finally returned to the cave. Upon his entrance, he heard laugher and shouts of glee coming from the kitchen. Smiling he walked slowly towards his friends. He was so happy to be back and with more normal eating habits that he would have skipped if the dizziness wasn’t so bad. He arrived in what seemed like an eternity to the once jumpy and antsy speedster. Robin was the first to notice him.  
“KF!” He screamed and threw himself at the surprised speedster. In a wave of dizziness and because of his now slow and frail arms, Wally failed to catch his best friend and both went stumbling to the ground.  
“Oh. Oops. Sorry dude” His friend apologized immediately standing up. He offered a hand to the young speedster who was still winded by the once easy and manageable hug attack. While catching his breath, Wally suddenly noticed how quiet the room had become. Looking up he saw all of his friends looking at him with different expressions of horror.  
“Um…what?” He asked self-consciously.  
“Dude, are you ok?” Robin asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Mmmm yeah, I was just surprised by your attack. I am fine.” Wally said hiding his shaking hands on his pockets.  
“Are you sick?” Megan asked in a worried tone.  
Frowning at her, Wally shakes his head and answers “Miss M, I can’t get sick. I am a speedster. I thought you knew that.”  
“Oh, I knew, it’s just that...” She stops abruptly unsure of what to say.  
“What?” he asks once again.  
“You look like shit.” Artemis says then abruptly. All of his friends nod and he simply stares at them.  
“What do you mean?” he asks a little insulted.  
“No offence dude, but you look like a zombie. Are you sure you feel ok?” Robin places his hand on his forehead and he makes a pitiful attempt to swat it away. With ninja reflexes, Robin takes his shaking hand and frowns at it.  
“Dude, what’s wrong with your hands? Why are you shaking?” Dick asks in a worried tone. Suddenly Wally gets angry and with a huge effort frees his hand and steps back.  
“Nothing! I am just vibrating. I am a speedster, my hands are always shaking. What’s with the third degree anyway?” Wally screams all of this in one breath while he supports himself with the table. The other teens look shocked at his reaction. Aqualad, always the voice of reason, opens his mouth when the alarm goes off. Exchanging glances, the team quickly decides to leave the topic for the moment and together hurry towards the debriefing room. Wally does his best to keep up. Batman’s on the screen, as usual, to send them on a mission. This time they would be going to a small island where apparently Sport-master was last seen smuggling an unknown chemical. Their goal: Stop the transaction and capturing Sport-master. In minutes, they are all on the Bio-ship and speeding towards their destination. The ride is silent and awkward. Nobody says anything. The team steal glances at Wally and the speedster pretends to not notice. His headache is killing him. Finally they arrive and Aqualad assigns positions.  
“Robin and Miss M infiltrate the facility and recover any data and samples that may be useful, Artemis, Super boy, Kid Flash and I will be on lookout” The teams nods and Miss M establishes a mental link. Everything is going fine when suddenly an explosion occurs. ‘We’ve been made!’ Robin screams in their minds. Immediately, Super boy and Aqualad run inside to offer back up. Artemis and I deal with the incoming troops. However, Wally had neglected to use his speed at all during his experiment. He had been too tired and dizzy. Therefore, he felt like he was running through quicksand right now. His mind and movement were slow and he almost got kill a couple of times. If it wasn’t for Artemis he was surehe would be dead. ‘Sport-master’s getting away’ Megan suddenly yelled. ‘I’ll go after him’ Kid Flash answered and before Artemis could protest that he was in no condition to go after her father, Wally ran off as fast as he could right now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where’s KF?” Robin asked a couple of minutes later once they regrouped outside.  
“He isn’t with you?” Artemis asked his incoming teammates who frowned at her answer. They slowly shook their heads, worried frown appearing on their faces.  
“I can’t fell his mind.” Megan suddenly exclaimed with a gasp. The team shared a horrified look and took off running in the direction the speedster had gone. They hadn’t run far when they found him unconscious on the ground. His face showed no signs of battle but he still wouldn’t wake up at Robin gentle slaps on the face. Worried, the team carried him to the bio-ship and proceed to call Batman to ask for medical help. The Bat promise everything would be ready and as soon as the team arrive to the cave, Martian Man hunter and Flash took Wally from Conner’s arms and carried him towards the med bay. The team stood outside for hours in silence. Each one had guilty thoughts running through their heads. They had seen Wally’s condition previous their mission, why did they allowed him to come? They were broken out of their thoughts when Batman marched out of the guard. Immediately the team started asking him questions about the medical status of their friend. Batman simply raised a hand and asked them to follow him. Once they were seated in the living room the Dark Knight finally talked.  
“When was the last time you saw Kid Flash before today?” He asked the teens. The teens were surprised when they found out they couldn’t remember.  
“It was before he took that break for his exams” Robin answered  
“So a month ago?” Batman asked, his face devoid of emotion as ever.  
“Mmm yes, I guess. Batman, what’s going on? I s Wally going to be ok?” Robin asked exasperated by his mentor’s calm behavior.  
“I do not know”  
“What do you mean?” Artemis asked.  
“His body is completely diploid of nutrients and his bones are frail and weak. If he was a normal human being, I would say he hasn’t had a proper meal in years. However, since he is a speedster with an accelerated metabolism, it looks like he hasn’t eaten in at least a month.” Batman replied. Suddenly the team could clearly remember the last time they saw the speedster. Megan started sobbing, Superboy clenched his fist, Aqualad looked horrified, Artemis sat open mouthed, Zatanna had her face in her hands. However, none of them reacted as strongly as Robin. With a tortured gasp, the boy wonder ran towards the sink and much like his best friend had done a week ago, emptied the contents of his stomach. It was his fault. Why had he reacted so angry over a stupid welcoming dinner? Megan’s cousin had even been a bit rude. Wally was their friend, they knew he had to eat large amounts of food. Especially since he spent so much time running around saving people. Oh God. Wally who had comforted Robin every year on the anniversary of his parent’s death. Wally who had appreciate every effort the White Martian made to fit in and helped her with her insecurities in the process. Wally who had shown Conner the moon. Wally who had defended Artemis against his oldest friends and trusted her when she hadn’t given him any reason to do so. Wally who had desperately searched for weeks how to free her father from Dr. Fate clutches. Wally who had saved their lives risking his own countless of times.  
“That’s not all” The Dark Knight suddenly said, making every head snap up in his directions. “We have found evidence that Wally has been mistreated for the last month. Without him eating, his body has not healed properly or quickly enough for it to escape our notice. We found scars on his body that could have only been received before he became Kid Flash. We suspect that he has been a victim of domestic abuse since he was a kid.” Batman’s face showed now the pain and angry he felt. Dick retch again and now every girl was crying. They were truly oblivious and awful friends. How many times had Dick seen Wally’s eye flash darkly at the mention of his parents? How could he not notice? Stating that all of them and of course Wally would be off duty and assigned to visit Black Canary until further notice, Batman finally left the room. Only the sounds of the girl’s tears could be heard. Hours passed and they still stood there. They didn’t sleep at all. It was 9:00 am of the next day when Flash came to grab a glass of water.  
“He is awake if you want to see him.” The flash whispered with a defeated sight to Dick.  
“Thanks” The boy wonder rasped out and with a valiant effort forced himself to visit his best friend.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
When he entered the room, Dick was a bit relieved to see that Wally was asleep once more. Careful not to disturb him, he checked his medical chart. Wally had been given nutrients and food through tubes and physically he would be ok in at least two weeks. Mentally however Wally was broken. His chart said he was to visit Black Canary for unlimited time and was not to continue crime fighting until she declared he was fit to do so. Sighing and containing his tears, Dick put the chart down and finally looked at the speedster. His skin had gotten some of his color back and he wasn’t as thin. However, he still looked very sick. Unable to resist any longer, Dick walked to his side and careful not to wake him grabbed his hand as he broke down. He apologized for everything and promised him to do anything he wanted for the rest of his life if the speedster would just forgive him. After half an hour of his mumbles and incoherent apologize, his tears subsided and the lost night of sleep finally started to catch up to him. Not wanting to leave his friend side, carefully, Dick removed his mask, boots and cape and slided beside him on the bed. Wally shifted a bit but in the end only threw his arm around Dick and continued sleeping. Secured in his friend’s arms and with the feeling of his still beating heart, Dick finally was able to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally awoke confused of his surroundings. The last month had been a blur. However, now he felt better than he had in a long time. His headache had reduced and the dizziness was gone. He tried to roll over to continue sleeping but discovered that a small weight stopped him from doing so. In his right arm rested Robin. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. It was obvious he had been crying. Wally felt immediately guilty for this. He had talked with his Uncle Barry and after a heartfelt talk in which his uncle informed him he would be living with him and Aunt Iris from now on, Wally realized with horror what he had almost done. He had almost killed himself. Robin shifted and Wally immediately looked over to see his best friend open sleepily his blue orbs. Wally would never get over how blue his friends eyes were. He remember the first time he had seen them, it was one of the best moments of his life. Knowing Robin trusted him enough to tell him his secret identity almost made him confess his own dark secret. However, the bird then told him about his parent’s murder and Wally felt he had no business in lamenting about his problems when there were others that were far worse than him.  
“Hey” Dick said sleepily rubbing his eyes  
“Hey” Wally answered back. The stared at each other for a long time when suddenly Dick started talking so fast it seemed as if he had gained speedster powers over night,  
“…dude I am so sorry. I am an idiot and a horrible friend. I acted like a bully and I didn’t have your back even though you’ve always had mine. I am the worst best friend in the universe. How could I do this to you? I became one of your tormentors. I am no better than your parents. I understand if you never ever want to talk to me again but I love you and you are my best friend and I can’t just live knowing you hate me so please forgive me, Wally please I swear I’ll do anything…” And on and on he went. Wally tried to stop him several times but the bird just kept going. After about two minutes, Wally did the unthinkable and started laughing. Dick stared at him as if he had gone crazy,  
“Mmmm what’s so funny?” Dick asked nervously.  
“You have become me!” Wally gasped in between fits of laugher burying his head on the younger one’s shoulder. Unable to contain his laugher, Dick broke down too and they both laughed for a good while until the seriousness of the situation crept back into their minds.  
“Listen Dick, you are my best friend and in no way do I blame you for anything that happened.”  
“But”  
“Hey, shut up I am not finished yet. As I was saying, my parents have being building insecurities for years. I guess I just snapped when I thought you guys thought of me as they do.” Wally admits in a quiet voice and avoiding Dick’s gaze.  
“Oh, Wally. I am so sorry.” Dick said a lone tear escaping his eye.  
“It’s ok, I guess now that this happend I can finally move on. I will be living with Uncle B now and even though they aren’t always there, I will have his and Aunt’s I company most of the time.” Wally shrugged his shoulders trying to keep a brave face. But Dick saw through him, Wally was afraid to be alone. Immediately an idea came to him.  
“What if I come with you too?”  
“What?” Wally asked confused.  
“Yeah, it will be fun. We could go to the beach and you can show me The Flash museum” Dick said getting excited.  
“Why would you want to come to Central City with me when you have a mansion at Gotham?” Wally asked confused and Dick felt like kicking himself. Did Wally really thought so little about himself?  
“Because I want to be with my best friend, unless you don’t want me to come of course.” Dick added suddenly nervous. Seeing his kicked puppy look, Wally was finally convinced Dick really wanted to spent summer with him and he started to get excited.  
“Dude this will be so cool. Best summer ever!” Wally exclaimed making Dick grin once again. They both started talking about what they will do when suddenly Wally thought of a fault in their plans.  
“Wait, what are you gonna’ do about the press? What are they going to say when the prince of Gotham decides to spent summer vacation with a nobody from Keystone?” Wally said suddenly downcast. He wasn’t prepared for the fierce look that came over Dick’s face “I don’t care, Bruce will have to come up with something because I am going whether he likes it or not.” His eyes watering, Wally suddenly threw himself at Dick.  
“Thanks” He said.  
“Anytime” Dick answered hugging him back.  
“I love you man” Wally hiccupped  
“Love you too” Dick answered.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
After a full summer vacation with his uncle, aunt and best friend Wally felt as good as new. Black Canary had said that he will always have trauma since his parents abused had gone on for years but he was now fit to return to the team. The team received them with open arms and soon their dynamic was better than ever. Since he had gone to live with his aunt and uncle, his diet had become more manageable and healthy. Wally had admitted that the reason he had been so hungry at missions was because his parents often deprived him of food. The team had felt like throwing themselves from a bridge after that one. His relationship with Dick was better than ever, it was such a relief to finally be able to talk with him about everything. The acrobat felt extremely guilty still but Wally continued to assure him that his fragile psyche had made him over react and that it was his own fault for not telling everyone about his home life. After their secrets were over, their friendship became much more real. Even his and Artemis relationship got better. The archer admitted that she understood from personal experience what he had gone through and apologized profusely for her lack of tact. Now don’t get him wrong, there were still times when he broke down but now he had a whole group of friends and family at his corner supporting him. For the first time in his life he felt wanted and loved and that felt good.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
Six months had passed since the incident when he almost lost his best friend. The holiday season had everybody at high spirits including Wally. The later had been walking around in a Santa outfit for the past two weeks. Today however, the young speedster had come to the cave moody and depressed. Instead of pressuring him, Dick sat in his bed waiting for the inevitable knock on his door. In the summer it had become a habit for the speedster to wake him up and talk whenever he felt depressed. The tradition continued once they returned to the cave. Therefore, he wasn't in the least surprised when he heard a shy knock at his door.  
"Come in" He called calmly.  
"Hey" Wally shuffled at the door and like always asks "Can I come in?"  
"Of course" Dick answers and pats the bed beside him. Wally looked relief, after six months Dick found it a little sad but also adorable that Wally doubted he would be let in. Wally entered the room, closing the door behind him and slowly sat as close to Dick as possible.  
"What's up?" Dick asked him grabbing his hand. Wally look at their intertwined hands for a couple of seconds then finally looked up.  
"Could you...?" Wally signaled for Dick to take off his shades. Dick is surprised but does so. Wally knew he didn't like to do so in the cave so if he was asking him to then that meant this was serious. Wally stare at his eyes for a moment and then suddenly broke down. Patting his back and saying comforting words, Dick pulled the speedster as tight and close to him as he could. Wally cried for at least an hour before finally looking up with apologetic eyes.  
"Ssssorry" He mumbled as he pulled back from Dick.  
"Nothing to be sorry for. Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Dick asks rubbing small circles in his friend's hand. Wally followed the movement with his eyes before finally taking a big breath and blurting everything.  
"I missed lunch today and my snack. I had been doing so good, eating properly at properly times and monitoring my blood pressure and sugar levels but today I...I...I relapsed." He broke down again while clutching to an energy bar he had taken out of his pocket. Dick pulled him into a tight hug and carefully took the bar from his hands. He opened it and slowly offered it to the speedster.  
"Walls, everything is going to be ok. Come on, take a bite." Dick used a soft but commanding tone. Slowly Wally took the energy bar and took a small bite. He closed his eyes in pleasure and relief and suddenly the bar was gone. Dick opened his drawer and pulled out two bags of chips. Silently, he offered them to the speedster who devoured them in record time. After Wally ate everything Dick had to offer he finally looked up at his best friend. His eyes were full of shame and self-hatred.  
"Do you feel better?" Dick asked ignoring the painful stab at his heart Wally’s look caused.  
"I do, thanks" Wally answered sheepishly to Dick's question.  
"Great, do you want to talk about it?"  
"I um I guess"  
"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just know I am here for you" Dick grabbed Wally's hand once more.  
"I do want to tell you, it's just so stupid"  
"Wally, we have talked about this. If it worries you then it is not stupid."  
"Yeah yeah, well, I guessed it all started with Aunt I"  
"What?" Dick asked confused. He was sure that Wally would talk about how the memory of his parents, school bullies or even Artemis had caused the meltdown. Never in a million years did he expect Wally's Aunt Iris was behind it.  
"Yeah, she's pregnant with twins" Wally looked crestfallen. Dick still didn't understand the problem.  
"And this is bad news because..."  
"Aunt I and Uncle B were very happy when they found out and so was I but now they are so worried because if the babies are speedster it would mean four speedster mouths to feed. Uncle Barry has been looking at bills and numbers for two weeks. He's even considering quitting being a super hero to get another job. What if they decide that I am too much of a burden? What if they decide they can't take care of me anymore?" Wally ranted and by the end he was sobbing on Dick's shoulder. Dick patted his back and trace his hand through his soft curls, his heart was breaking for the speedster. Why couldn't Wally see how loved he is?  
"Wally, listen to me. Come on look at me." Wally looks up at Dick with a defeated look. Sighing Dick grabs him by the shoulders and rest his forehead against his. "Listen to me clearly, your Aunt and Uncle love you more than anyone in this world. They would give their life for you. You are like their son. Just because they are having more kids, it doesn't mean that they will stop loving and caring for their eldest child. Your uncle will not stop his hero career, you will not be kicked out and you definitely do NOT need to starve yourself in order to help your family. Everything is going to work out, I promise." And to seal his heartfelt speech, Dick leans in and pecks him in the lips. Wally looks at him astonished. Whether it was because of his speech or the kiss, Dick could only guess. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug.  
"I really needed to hear that, thank you." Dick responded to the hug and thanks with a squeeze. They sat there for a while before Wally suddenly leaned back to look at Dick with an unreadable look.  
"Dick?" Wally whispers so quietly that if he wasn't pressed against the boy's chest he never would have heard it.  
"Yes?" Dick answers back, eyes shifting towards Wally's lips.  
"I am going to kiss you now" Dick's eyes snapped to the speedster's. They share a look of understanding and feigning security Dick shrugs and answers with a simple "ok". The kiss was mind blowing. They both lost sense of time and space as they slowly and a little awkwardly kissed each other. It was perfect. When breathing couldn't be avoided anymore, they both pull back with lazy grins.  
"That was...wow"  
"I know" Dick answered to the speedster's thoughts.  
"Thank you for always been here." Wally says reminding Dick why Wally was there in the first place.  
"There's no place I rather be." Dick answered and slowly leans in once more. They shortly kiss and afterwards Dick pulls Wally down with him, turning off his lamp in the process. Hugging him close to his chest, Wally looks down at Dick with a smirk.  
"One kiss and you already invite me to bed Grayson?" He asks with a silly grin.  
"What can I say, I have a weak spot for redheads." They both laugh for some time and then rest in each other arms in comfortable silence. Just as Dick's eye lids close, Wally calls his name.  
"Mmm?" He answers half asleep.  
"I love you" Wally says then. The acrobat pulls himself even closer to the red head and kisses his nose, "I love you too" he answers and for the first time in a long time Wally truly believes it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------YJ------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
After that night when Wally confessed his first relapse, Wally went back to visit Black Canary. Soon, with Canary’s and Dick’s help, he recovered again from his breakdown. The fact that both, Iris and Barry, mysteriously got pay raises (Wayne contributions to the police department and Central City news channel did not had anything to do with it) also helped a lot. At first, Wally and Dick decided to keep their relationship a secret, but after three months they had to confess when they were caught having a heavy make out session at Wally’s house by a very flustered Barry and a smirking Iris. Wally almost peed his pants in fear during his talk with Bruce, Dick almost did so in laugher.  
There were days when Wally came running towards the manor or sent Dick a desperate message asking for help. Each time, Dick reassured him and told him how beautiful and perfect he was. Afterwards, he invited him to diner and to sleep over. Bruce did not liked this last part but knowing the speedster needed the comfort he let it slide. There were also times when Dick completely broke down like in the anniversary of his parent’s death. Those days Wally made sure to be there for him. He skipped school and ran for the manor early in the morning where he spent the entire day holding on tight to his boyfriend.  
Soon years passed and before they know it, they are married and living in a small apartment at Bludhaven. Wally runs every day for his work in Central and Keystone and comes back to the arms of the love of his life. They have been through so much together, depression, sickness, family’s deaths, their deaths, resuscitations, marriage, etc. that the next step seems obvious to them.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Wally asks for the hundredth time. He knows how alike to his mentor his husband can be. They both tend to think they don’t deserve to live like normal people.  
“Oh my God Wally, yes, now shut up.” Dick answers rolling his eyes. The speedster was driving him crazy.  
“Ok, ok, but just so you know once we finish this papers there’s no turning back.”  
“I know that” Dick says through gritted teeth. Wally simply raises his arms as in self-defense, Dick sights, rubs the bridge of his nose and stops filling the papers in favor to erase Wally’s look of doubt.  
“Wallace West, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the person I chose to be with for the rest of my life and there isn’t anyone in the world I had rather do this with.” Wally’s eyes finally clear of doubt and excitement replaces it. He leans forward and catches Dick lips between his and gives him a short but passionate kiss. Once the kiss is over, Dick clears his throat and grabs the papers once more. “Now do you have a preference on the sex, boy or girl?” Dick asks as he reads the adoption paper work. When he doesn’t get an answer he looks up to see Wally staring at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I just love you.” Wally answers, Dick smiles back. Wally grabs the paperwork and says “I don’t know about you but I really don’t care if he or she has five eyes, all I care about is that it will be ours.”  
“I agree” Dick grins. Wally grins back and after making sure that he won’t be see, fills the paperwork in a second.  
“Great, let’s go find our kid.” He says with a gigantic smile. Dick holds onto his hand and together, like they always had, they embark on a new adventure.


End file.
